Momoko Kurosaki
Momoko Kurosaki is a member of the idol group Aquors and the senior assigned to train Mine Hijirikawa and Rin Jinguji. She is in love with Ranmaru Kurosaki, her older brother. Personality Momoko's normal personality doesn't match that of an idol as she is best described as a delinquent ''because she is foul-mouthed and can come off as a rude and an intimidating individual. She is very easy to provoke, and will not hesitate to resort to violence if she starts to lose her patience. Momoko has a severe complex about being seen as weak, which she represses by constantly repeating in her mind that she is strong. In All Star, it is revealed that the reason for this negative attitude is that the bands she was in previously were all disbanded as well as seeing the betrayal her dad went through with their family business. She has a lot of trust issues. Despite appearing standoffish and aggressive, Momoko has a kind side to her as well, as is shown when she worked to help an elderly couple repay their debt to the Yakuza. She likes to show-off and gives off the idea of feeling self-important, especially when she's performing. Relationships '''Ranmaru Kurosaki' Ranmaru is one of the possible love interests in the game and her older brother. In season 3, Momoko is trying to compose his individual song. Ranmaru tells her that he doesn't want a rock song, since he is giving up rock, which shocks everyone. Later, when Ranmaru begins having a nightmare about his past, Momoko wakes him up and he tells her what happened. He then explains that in order to devote himself completely to QUARTET NIGHT, he must break free from his past, and since rock is such a huge part of it he must give it up. However, Momoko is able to get through to him when she composes his individual song, saying that he shouldn't have to give up rock if he loves it. It was also the first time that she called him big brother in a long time. After this, Ranmaru seems to like Momoko, and agrees with Reiji when he lightly threatens µ's with the possibility of them taking her and the rest of Aquors from them. In Season 4 Episode 1, after QUARTET NIGHT take Momoko, Yuki, Camilla and Rias away from HEAVENS, Ranmaru holds Momoko close and says that he want her to "unleash her music with him." Rias Kotobuki Like the rest of Aquors, Momoko was initially cold towards Rias, and is frequently annoyed by the latter's antics. However, as time passed, Momoko has grown to appreciate Rias more. The two are often seen together, and will occasionally spend time together outside of work. Rias and Momoko are shown to be very intuitive when it comes to one another and can understand each other's feelings. Rias recognizes Momoko's sweeter side under her aggressive exterior and hopes that the public will see Momoko's true self someday. Rias has said that she feels as though she and Momoko are able to communicate just by looking at one another. When Ranmaru is upset or provoked, Rias can easily calm her down. Momoko was also worried for Rias when she went missing, and went out to look for her. Rias enjoys teasing and playing pranks on Momoko as she is an easy target. Camilla Momoko and Camilla do not get along, and argue frequently. There is very little that the two agree on and they are very quick to start hurling insults at one another if the other does something that they find irritating. However, Momoko has said that Camilla is "not bad" when they sing together as Aquors. As of season four, the two have begun to tolerate each other a lot more. Mine Hijirikawa and Rin Jinguji Mine and Rin are the juniors assigned to Momoko. The three of them are estranged childhood friends. Mine is easier for Momoko to deal with in regards to discipline, however, she seems to be a bit more uncomfortable around Mine than Rin, who has a more laid back temperament. Trivia * Similar to the other members of Aquors, Momoko has a designated theme color. Her's is dark red. * In the game it is revealed that she, Mine, Masato, Rin, Ren and Ranmaru were childhood friends because they were all "heirs to rich corporations." The Kurosaki Group went bankrupt after her father was betrayed and sold out, and Momoko never thinks back on it. * Momoko calls everyone by their first names. * Unlike the other idols, Momoko's primary living place is a small, sparsely furnished apartment with her brother. * She refers to her basses as her "boyfriends." * She is often flustered by Celica's flattery. * She seems to have a soft spot for cats, as she often feeds the strays in her neighborhood. * As a child, Momoko had a stuffed bear that she seemed to be very attached to, which holds sentimental value to her even in her adulthood. * Due to her tightly packed schedule, she has adapted to be able to fall asleep anywhere, anytime, and uses this ability to catch sleep during short breaks when she doesn't have work. * Momoko has been practicing English from a young age and can speak it very well. She also lived in the U.S. at one point. This is partially due to the fact that her mother is Italian-American, making her one of two female characters confirmed to be of mixed ethnic background (the other being Celica). Category:Characters